Dark Sectors
Dark Sectors are parts of the Star Chart uninhabited by most civilizations, originally starting out as an unexplored sector of the origin system, holding exotic rewards not found anywhere else. In the past, clans and alliances used to build their own Solar Rails to profit upon the unexplored sectors, this contest led to countless Solar Rail Conflicts where Tenno from all over the system sided against one and another. These Solar Rails have since been put on hold via an Armistice. Currently, Dark Sectors are standard endless missions with higher credits payout, increased resource drop rate, and increased affinity from kills and to a certain weapon. All Dark Sectors have Infested as the enemy, regardless of the faction controlling the planet; uniquely, Dark Sectors are the only Excavation missions against the Infested. Locations Rewards In addition to providing a sizable credit reward upon completion, Dark Sector missions have rotation rewards. Each Dark Sector mission type handles rewards slightly differently: Dark Sector Excavations share the same rewards as regular Excavations of the same Tier. All Dark Sector Defense missions share the same rewards regardless of level. There are four different tiers of Dark Sector Survival Missions. Each of the three Defection missions has its own drop table. Defection= - Caracol, Saturn= - Yursa, Neptune= }} |-|Defense= |-|Disruption= |-|Excavation= - Tier 3= }} |-|Survival= - Tier 2= - Tier 3= - Tier 4= }} Notes *The in-game description "+X% XP from (weapon class) kills" implies that kills with the specified weapon give global bonus Affinity, however it is actually a boost to Affinity earned by weapons of that class from any source, whether it be from personal kills with it, shared Affinity from allies, or Affinity Orbs. Trivia *Prior to , Yursa spawned both Infestation and Corpus in the mission, a hazard not seen in ordinary defense missions. *The nodes of the Dark Sectors are named after wastelands and ancient cities. For example, Sinai being named after the Sinai desert and Assur after the Capital of the Assyrian Empire. **As a result, Dark Sectors do not follow the naming schemes of the planets they're found on. **The names for both of Venus's Dark Sectors (Malva and Romula) refer to two names for the city of Romula, rather than two different cities or locations. **Earth's Dark Sectors are both names of Mayan archaeological sites and cities (Tikal and Coba). *The working title for the Dark Sectors was Badlands. ** The name "Dark Sector" is itself a reference to Digital Extremes' earlier title darkSector, the spiritual predecessor of Warframe. *Before being released these were the descriptions supplied to hype up dark sectors: ** New locations are discovered in the Solar Map, with rarer resources, harder bosses, better loot... but they are unreachable. ** A Clan (or Alliance) can collaborate on building Tower to connect it to the Solar Rail network. When it is built and deployed all Tenno can run missions there. In essence, they've built a solar toll-highway. ** All missions run there have taxes applied to them – resources and credits – this rate is set by the Clan who built the Tower. ** Competing clans can build their own tower (maybe in secret) to challenge the area. When this happens, the area is locked into Tower Sabotage mode (against Orokin defenders, not PvP) – the Clans (and all players they convince to help) choose a side and try to destroy the opposing Tower (like a player-driven Invasion). de:Dark Sectors es:Sectores oscuros Category:Mechanics Category:Clan Category:Dark Sector Reference Category:Update 13 Category:Solar Rail